


There for you

by Rebd



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter Friday 13th, Jeeper Creeper - Fandom
Genre: F/M, It could get Violence but not graphic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebd/pseuds/Rebd
Summary: Jason slow gather a family around him after he finds a baby Harry Potter





	1. 1/?

Harry Potter and Jason Voorhees and other slasher

Voldemort had come into the house in Godric Hollow and stunned both Lily and James. Then he went on to the the room upstairs, where the Potter twin boys were sleeping. Voldemort pull his wand and cast his spell of death.  
Harry had just had the kill cruse cast upon him only for it to rebound killing Voldemort and sending Harry away.

Harry started to cry when he found himself alone! Then a large form in a hockey-mask appeared over him. Jason had been in his cabin on the land in the borders of Crystal Lake Camp. His mother spirit was there to keep him company, so no one would try to trick her baby again into thinking they were her. Then suddenly they both felt the tremor that told them of someone on the land of the camp. 

When Jason got to the actual camp grounds there on the ground was a baby, and he was alone. Jason leaned down the baby was so small. Harry looked up at Jason; he was startled by this new person and smiles as this new person picking him up. The ghost of Pamela told Jason as he picking up the baby to be careful, and to put one hand under the baby and the other on his back. Jason did as his mother said. And carried the baby back to his cabin. 

Both Jason and his mother looked around the cabin it was a mess. Pamela said that Jason was going to have to clean up. Jason was tired and just wanted to lay down for awhile. He pulled a trunk out from under his bed and threw some old clothes and a blanket from his bed into the trunk and laid the baby down in it and went to sleep himself. It was morning when Jason could hear his mother calling she sounded upset.When Jason opened his eyes, Pamela was staring down at him. Jason look over at the trunk to find it empty. Pamela point out the door. Jason went out the door. And as turned to look for the baby he saw the baby down at the lakeside patting his hand in the lake water. Jason froze remembering his own death in that lake. Jason snapped out of it and ran down to the lakeside and scooped the baby into his arms. Jason mother floated beside him and yelled, tried to tell you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason though speak is italics

Jason though speak is in italics 

Jason sat on his bed. After he got back he had the baby on his lap. His mother was looking at them both when she said, “ he needs a name”.

Jason moved over to the shelf; he pulled a book off. It was a copy of Sleepy Hollow. Jason’s mother looked over his shoulder and down at the book. As Jason held it up, Pamela asked “Does the book have something to do with the name you want?” Jason nodded. 

Pamela looked at the book and asked; “Do you want to name you baby Ichabod?” Jason shook his head. “ Well what about Brom?” Again Jason shook his head. Pamela smiled, “Are you naming him Katrina?” Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head. Jason opened the book and pointed to the picture of the headless horseman, holding it up to his mother. 

Pamela looked and said “I don’t think he had a name dear.” But then something came to her. “ You want to name him Hessian?” Jason nodded his head. 

Just then Jason felt someone on the grounds of the camp. Jason turned and out the door he went, leaving Pamela with Hessian. Pamela looked down at Hessian and said “ Your daddy did not think this through, as she waved he hand through the baby. 

Jason ran through the woods and when he was almost to the edge, where the forest met the road, he found a woman wearing a camping back-pack that seemed to be over-stuffed. She was also carrying a baby. Seeing Jason, she ran over to him smiling, stopping a machete’s leith from him. Carrie asked, “Are you Jason?” Jason was so confused; no one asked for him, They usually just ran and screamed. So he just nodded his head. “Oh good,” Carrie said. 

Jason just looked at her, Carrie then said that she was looking for asylum. Jason gave her a puzzled look. Carrie then added “a place to hide.”  
Oh, Jason thought. Carrie then said “ My husband said you may help me with that. Jason just looked at her and thought he didn’t know a lot of people. There was his mother and that that colossal pain Freddy. If it’s him then he’d sending her hell and Freddy would wish he hadn’t. 

Carrie frowned and said, “It’s not Freddy”. Jason stared. How did she know what he was thinking? Carrie stated. “I have psychic powers and that means, I can hear what you’re thinking. So you know my husband is Pinhead and he let you out of hell so one good turn deserves another, and so on; I’d like to stay.” Jason had just started to think about it, when he heard his mother calling. Jason ran back the way he had come with Carrie following. 

When Jason returned Hessian was shoving dirt into his mouth. Pamela looked to Jason and said, “Do something!” Jason picked Hessian up and looked at him, he didn’t know hat to do Pamela said, “Get the dirt out.” That’s when Carrie stepped forward, took Hessian from Jason, and handed her own baby to Jason. She stuck her finger in Hessian’s mouth, pulling the dirt out. Carrie smiled and Pamela was relieved.   
That was when Pamela really noticed Carrie. Pamela yelled at Jason, “Why is she still alive?” Jason frowned behind his mask. Carrie stated “ my husband let Jason out of hell is one good turn and all that.” 

Carrie stepped further into Jason cabin, looked around and frowned, then said “ No just no!” And as she walked out of the cabin she plucked her son out of Jason’s arms as she walked by. 

Carrie walked though the woods carrying both babies. After a ways Carrie came upon the Crystal Lake Camp. It was in ruff shape but not unsalvageable. As Carrie looked around Jason appeared. *  
As Carrie looked around, Jason tapped her shoulder. When Carrie turned he pointed back toward he cabin. “You want to know what’s wrong?” Carrie asked. Jason nodded his head.

“Well,” Carrie said “The walls are thin and the floor is dirt, and if you weren’t already dead you would be when winter came. And I can’t let that happen to anybody, but a special a baby.” 

Jason looked around at the camp where they now stood. Carrie said “ this looks like a better place to stay, but we have to look at the inside of the building to see if they are suitable on the inside, and if they be any good for when winter comes. 

Carrie went over to one of the building and pushed on the door, but it was locked. She looked around for something to break the down, when a ring of keys were dangled in front of her. 

Carrie took the key, then looked over her shoulder at Jason, “How did you get them?, Oh second thought never mind.” She looked at the keys as she stepped back the building said counsellor’s Quarters. So Carrie took the key with the letter C on it and opened the door. Inside there was some old furniture and some stairs that lead to a second floor. 

Carrie went up to see what was up there. There were six small bedrooms and a bathroom. Coming back down she saw Jason had sat the little one on the floor. 

Since Jason was watching Cory and Hessian, Carrie moved through the first floor. She went through a door and into the kitchen. Once there she moved over to the sink and turned on the tap. Water flowed, so she turn it off. Then she went to the stove and it worked too. To her surprise it worked as well. 

Carrie went over to Jason and said “I’ll be back and went out the door. Jason sat with the two babies. Then his mother floated in saying “Why are you, letting that women boss you around?” I need help and I will let her stay for as long as we both need help! “ 

Pamela was stunned! Jason had never spoken to her that way before! She floated away when Jason spoke again,” I care for you Mother, but I need help and she can help me! “ 

Pamela said “She will lead you to depravity!” Just then Carrie returned with the giant back pack and a duffle bag. Looking at Pamela Carrie said, “ I will not!” she said to Pamela accusations. “ I’m a married women and a lady! I need a place for my son and me to hide?” 

Pamela yelled “How dare you speak to me like that! Jason do as Mommy says and kill her!” 

Carrie frowned then looked at Jason and said “ You do know all she can do is yell, and you don’t have to do as she says? But if you say I should go, then I will.” 

Jason didn’t know what to do. He’d always listened to his mother, but Carrie was giving him a choice not just telling him he what to do. He was confused. On one hand Mommy has always known best, but he liked that Carrie was nice to him and she had a child too, and Hex wouldn’t have to be alone like he was. Beside that the children could looking after each other when they were older.

So mind made up, Jason said “Carrie’s staying.”!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything but the story

I don’t own the characters either  
Narration from Hex’s point of view (Time Jump)

It started when Cory and I turned four. The Dad fished this guy out of the lake. It turned out he was Michael and he and Dad fought some, but Cory’s Mom Carrie put a stop to it. Michael hung around after that, but no one cared. 

Next came Hannibal, and he just wondered around, He, it turned out was a wizard and said he could do a “blood adopt” thing, and it would be as if I were Dad’s son and no one could do anything about it. Not that they could now, but Dad agreed and they went to do the spell and ritual rite and that was how Cory and I met Freddy. 

Michael was on the landing looking over where the rites were going on, and Freddy pushed Michael off the deck and into the middle of what was going on and that is why I now have one green eye one hazel. It still worked in away I’m now the son of both Jason and Michael. 

Michael took off after that for awhile. It seems that he has a compulsion to kill his family, so he was going to go. After a few months Michael did come back and and stayed, with the exception of Halloween, when he goes back to his home town. 

Freddy, for messing in my adoption, caused my grand-mommy to slap him around until he took off. Grand-mommy somehow found the spectral form of her machete and took to swinging it at Freddy whenever she saw him from then on. 

It was a stormy night when the Creepers came. Bella crashed into the tree and her father Jeepers Creeper, landed and pulled her out. There was a bit of a standoff between Dad and the Creeper but before it came to a fight, a large truck rolled up the driveway to the camp, and after that was no fight, they just stayed.

They stayed in the watchtower; it over looked the lake. It wasn’t even looking for a fight, Apparently they were looking for somewhere to stay. So instead of fight they flew a ring around the camp and just ended up in the tower. And Cory and I had a new friend. Bella. She fun she liked to climb and she was strong enuf she could pull us up too. She was fun to play with. Her brother Henbane was not so much fun. He spent most of his time stuck to their mother back. He’s three to our four, he’s just a baby. 

We played in the woods around Crystal Lake. We are very different from each other  
Cory has red hair and eyes and Bella white hair and gold and eyes, Henbane (though we just call him Bane) has black hair and gold eyes. I have black hair and one hazel eye and one green eye. I get the hazel eye from dad and the green one from Michael. To this day Dad and Michael are still mad at Freddy.


	4. Chapter 4

It was just another day we played in the woods and we swam in the lake after Michael taught us to swim. Carrie and Michael convened Dad that if we knew how to swim our chances of drowning was cut down by a lot. But all and all every day was more or less like the last.

Then something new happened It was some time after the trouble Freddy caused; he was back and he wasn’t alone. He was carrying a girl the age of Bane under his arm. 

Freddy is face was more than a little washed out. He’d come to ask a favour of Carrie. All we knew is that Freddy and the shapeshifter Pennywise had a child and her name was Penny, and that Freddy was supposed to look after her for 23 years until Pennywise woke back up. Nothing was to happen to Penny or else, Freddy would pay the price. 

Freddy was really afraid that that going to happen, if she stayed with him, even in the dream realm. So he’d come to ask Carrie if she would look after Penny until Penny could basically look after herself, or at least listen to what she was being told. 

So after some negotiations Carrie took in Penny. Cory treated her like a sister, but wasn’t so great at first, considering who he had as example of how to treat a sibling. 

Bella and Bane, when they first came with their parents, weren’t sure if the two even liked each other. They would fight when every, their mother back was turned because their mother wouldn’t put up with it. Their father was all for survival of the fittest. 

Bella was so much stronger then Bane, and would use it against him a lot. She would throw Bane into the lake It happened so much he took to wearing and life jacket all the time. One thing you could say about Bane, He was smart!  
So smart that one time it was in the early morning, he rigged a rope snare on pulley system with weights and when the before rope snapped tight Bane threw the end around Bella’s leg and pulled her into the lake. 

Bella was so mad that Bane had to stay close to their mother so Bella wouldn’t strangle him. That was the proudest that any of us had seen the Creeper of his small son. *


	5. Chapter 5

The next to come to the camp were the Wardens, Angela, Harry and their child Zee. You know to this day, I don’t know if Zee is a boy or a girl. 

The thought on why Zee is like that was probably because Angela never knew where she stood in either gender. We hear the story of Angela’s horrible aunt and how said aunt wanted a girl because she already had a son, so she made her nephew into the girl she had always wanted. 

Harry, on the other hand had issues all his own. He loved the idea of a child, Someone to look after and to care for, to put behind the whole thing with the mine and the hold it the had on him, and to put his life back on course. And then Hannibal gave the pendent to Angela allowing her to be what gender she wanted. 

That was their chance to be what they thought normal was, and everything was going as planned until his Angela went into labor on that cursed day. If only it wasn’t for that stupid dance then maybe this wouldn’t be a problem. Harry’s only hope then was that It could take hour or days for a baby to be born. Then the thunder crashed and a baby cried. It was Valentine’s Day.

A few year later. When Zee was three Harry and Angela too came to stay. Zee has black hair and dark brown eyes.

The Warden took one of the empty cabins. My dad and I are in the counsellor’s cabin and everyone else was in the camper cabin, except the Creepers they’re in the fire tower. 

The Creeper also commandeered the boathouse where the canoe were stored for a summer camps. The canoe were pushed to the side to make room for the Creeper truck, to store out of the way.   
Both Bella and Bane both loved their father’s truck; it was something the agree on in in the early days of living here. 

Time Jump:

The older kids were six when it happened. The town people apparently didn’t like the occupants of Crystal Lake Camp, even though no one had anything to do with them. The sun was just going down; the people of camp were just getting up. 

Darry was in the mess hall the day he was icing a strawberry and vanilla cake he had baked for Carrie. Darry did that, baked your favourite on your birthdays. 

We were sitting at one end of the counter eating breakfast of eggs and toast. That’s when Jeeper came in carrying both Bane and Bella, only to drop them both when he smelled cake, He made a dive for it. 

Darry grabs it before the Creeper could, holding it away. On the other side, Bella tried to grab for the cake by coming from the other side only for Darry to whip it away from her too. Both father and daughter tried to get the cake, from Darry but he was just a bit faster than them. 

Darry passed the cake to Jason and told him to go fast to Carrie. Darry would hold off his family. Jason ran for the door and just as Bella and Jeeper went to follow, Darry grabbed ahold of them both to stop them from following.

Darry threw the bowl of leftover icing in the fridge and then told his family to sit and eat breakfast. That is when Darry noticed that Bane was missing, Darry opened the door to the fridge and pulled his son out. He sat him on the counter next to where his father was standing. Jeeper picked Bane up and stuck one of Bane ‘s hands in his mouth. Darry raised his eye brows and shook his head and said, “ To think all I had to do to get you to lovingly hold one of your kids was to glaze them!” 

Michael, Jason and Hex had just made it out the door when they heard a yell. The group didn’t go back. They instead headed on to Carrie cabin! Just as they we were going in Cory was came out with Penny they were going to get something to eat. Hex headed back with Penny and Cory. there was safety in numbers. 

Michael and Jason went in and placed the cake on the counter, and that’s when they spotted the man laying on Carrie’s couch. Michael and Jason looked over the back of the couch to see a man with a head full of pins embedded in his skin. Michael and Jason just look at each other. 

Then Carrie walked in from her room to find Jason and Michael standing over Pinhead with a hammer raised. Carrie yelled, “What are you doing!?” as she snatched the hammer from Jason. 

Jason said, “We wanted to see what would happen!” “OUT!!” Yelled Carrie. They both ran out the door. Michael stuck his head back in the door and said “enjoy the cake.” Carrie pulled the pillow out from under Pinhead head and threw it at the door that Michael slammed shut. 

Pinhead opened his eyes as Carrie threw the pillow that she’d pulled out from under him. There she stood in all her wonder with a hammer in her hand. 

(If you’re wondering how we got all the furniture and building supplies it’s amazing what you can order and have delivered.)

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is Hessian  
> Corry is and Oc  
> Italic is Jason though speak


End file.
